


Time

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Loki leaves you when he stands up to Thanos. Stephen may be able to offer a little solace.





	Time

You stare up at the stars from the tower.

_“I swear my life to you, oh Mighty Thanos.”_

You lay back, eyes wide and taking in the view above you.

_“You… will never… be a god.”_

A shooting star passes across your peripheral. You hear a voice behind you.

“Tough night?”

You don’t have to turn to know who it is.

“Yeah.” If it were Tony or Sam, you might’ve shot back a sarcastic  _“How’d you guess?”_ But you don’t play those games around Stephen.

“Stargazing,” he muses, and stands behind you, “You seem to be doing a lot of that.” He doesn’t sit down, respecting any boundaries you may have left between you.

“Sometimes when I look at the stars, I feel him here with me.”

A beat goes by, then a sigh escapes Stephen. “You know, he could still be out there.”

You turn your head slightly over your shoulder, and look up at the doctor with a small smile. “No. I can feel that he’s gone.” Stephen nods, and looks down. You move over a little, and he joins you.

“It’s pretty. The view.”

“Yeah,” you say again, and you both sit there beside each other, staring up at the stars. You had been dancing around each other ever since that kiss two weeks ago, the one after the first little battle here in New York… you were crying, he was bleeding, and it just happened like that. But there wasn’t a day that went by where you didn’t feel guilty– almost as if you had betrayed Loki, even in his death.

Everyone keeps telling you that Loki would want you to be happy, to move on. Even Thor told you that. But the thing was, you don’t know if you believe them.  _Would_  he want you with someone else? Someone like…

“Strange, isn’t it?” he slices through the silence, “When someone leaves.”

Another shooting star.

“He didn’t leave, Stephen,” you say softly, “He–”

“Died. I know. And– it feels like you’ll never recover.” You nod, and he looks back up at the stars.

“I just… I don’t know how to feel anymore,” you whisper, finally letting a tear slip down your cheek as you fall into his arms. He supports you, holds you there as if it’s natural.

“There isn’t a right amount of time for mourning, or figuring things out,” Stephen tells you, holding you close against his chest, “Don’t ever let anyone tell you there is. It could take you a week to get over him. It could take you a lifetime. Either way, it’s your process. It’s the time you need to take.”  

You sniff, and look up at him. He stares down at you, and you two feel that electricity again. It’s unavoidable.

“(y/n)… I know I can never replace him. But maybe we can create something new together.”

Your eyes close, and your lips meet again under the stars. You aren’t sure if Loki would like you falling in love again… but he never would have denied you the peace of mind you felt at that exact moment in time.  


End file.
